Losing And Finding
by Robert Teague
Summary: The Mirta Chronicles Book II When Mirta gets a letter from home, she finds out the hard way the consequences of changing from Witch to Fairy. Can the Winx Club help her through it?
1. Chapter 1

Losing and Finding

by Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Winx Club fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note: This takes place after the end of Season Two, at the start of summer vacation.

Chapter 1

The six girls who comprised the Winx Club stood together in the quad of Alfea, discussing their plans for the summer. They were waiting for the next bus to Magix, accompanied by their luggage and pixies. The pixies were talking together, and looking forward to seeing their bonded fairy's homeworlds.

The Red Fountain boys had elected to stay at the school for the summer, and take some extra classes. They would be out on field exercises, and have little chance to visit their girlfriends.

"Bloom, how will we get in touch with you, since there's no magic on Earth?" asked Layla.

"Oh, Tec was nice enough to add a module to my laptop that will keep it connected to the Realm Wide Web. We can all send emails and IM when we want to," answered Bloom. "And my cell will still work."

The others gave their thanks to Tecna, who merely looked calm and replied, "It was the logical thing to do, since we don't want to be out of contact with her." She added, "Does everyone have everyone else's information?"

"Tecna, I still need yours," said Stella, "I forgot to get it the other night."

Having anticipated this, Tecna reached in a pocket and gave Stella a plastic card. "It's encoded with everyone's data, just in case you forgot someone else."

Stella blushed lightly and grinned as she took the card. "Always looking out for me." She put it in her purse.

Tecna raised an eyebrow. "Someone has to, since you won't do it for yourself."

They all laughed, catching the attention of the pixies, who ended their conversation and joined their fairies. Kiko jumped into Bloom's arms, and she cradled the bunny lovingly.

"There's the bus!" said Musa loudly, pointing.

And indeed, the hoverbus was coming down the road through the forest, slowing down for it's Alfea stop. A number of students picked up their bags, heading for the arched entrance. Standing beside it were Prof. Griselda and the headmaster, Ms. Faragonda.

Griselda was marking off names on a clipboard as they passed, and Faragonda was speaking to them, telling them goodbye.

The Winx Club picked up their bags, and headed for the bus.

Bloom took a last look around, and spotted a familiar figure emerging from the Administration Building at a run. As the other student drew closer, Bloom could see she was crying, holding an envelope.

"Mirta!" she called, "Wait! What's wrong?"

The other paid no attention and ran into the dorm building.

This drew the attention of her friends.

"Mirta?" asked Musa, looking around, "Where? What happened?"

"She ran into the dorm," said Lockette.

"We'd better go find her, something is wrong," said Bloom, dropping her bag, and putting Kiko down. "Pixies, if you wouldn't mind, keep an eye on our luggage, please."

"Certainly, Bloom," said Digit, "You see to your friend."

"But we'll miss the bus," protested Stella.

"We'll catch a later one, come on," said Bloom, and headed for the dorm. The others dropped their luggage and followed.

Mirta's room was at the far end of the corridor. Because of the shape of the building, it was a small single. It was well known she was a witch, and even after a full year at Alfea she still had few friends besides the Winx Club girls. If her room had been a double, it would have been very difficult finding someone willing to room with her.

As they approached the room's partially-open door, they could all hear loud crying. Bloom was there first, and went inside, closely followed by the other five.

"Mirta? What's wrong?" asked Bloom.

The red-headed girl was on her bed, lying on her side, clutching a pillow and crying into it. At the sound of Bloom's voice, she looked up. Her face went through several emotions, settling on anger. She got up, and took an attack position.

"Go- go away!" she said, loudly, "I'm a w- witch, and I'm e- evil! Ill hex you all, if you don't leave now!" her hands began to glow a faint orange. Tears streamed down her face.

"Mirta! It's us! Your friends!" said Musa, taken aback.

"Witches have no friends!" retorted the girl, "We walk alone!" The orange glow increased in brightness.

"Mirta, you aren't being logical," said Tecna, "We wish to know what's wrong, so we can help you."

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" screamed Mirta, "NO ONE CAN!!"

At those words Flora, in the back, turned and left at a run. Nobody noticed.

"Mirta, please," said Stella, "We're worried about you."

"Don't be," snarled Mirta in answer, "I hate you, and you hate me, end of story!" The orange glow grew brighter.

This shocked the others, and they looked at each other.

"How can you say that?" asked Bloom, tears appearing in her own eyes, "You know better!"

In answer, Mirta flung a bolt of magic that hit the floor at Bloom's feet, causing her to jump out of the way.

"GO AWAY!" screamed Mirta. "I'll hurt you!"

"I'll immobilize her with Morphix, until she calms down," said Layla in a low voice. A hand suddenly touched her shoulder.

"Don't," said Flora, "I'll take care of her."

She went to the front of the crowd, and took a step towards the distraught girl.

"Flora..." said Mirta, in a low, menacing voice.

"Sweetie, would you really hurt me?" asked Flora. "Would you really sever the bond we've shared for the last year? I'm your friend, and want to help."

"I-- you--" said Mirta, uncertainty in her voice. Her hands lowered and the orange glow grew fainter.

"Please, Mirta, trust me. I only want to help you," said Flora, taking another step.

Mirta raised her hands, tears streaming down her face. The glow returned.

"Are you going to hurt me?" asked Flora, gently.

"YE--" said Mirta, and seemed to lose her breath. "YE--" The orange glow disappeared, and she raised her hands, balled into fists, toward the ceiling. She closed her eyes and screamed, a loud wail of despair that broke the hearts of everyone in the room. She dropped to her knees, and began pounding her fists on the floor, crying harder than ever.

Flora was instantly kneeling in front of her, grabbing at her hands. "Stop! Stop!" she said, finally getting hold of her wrists. "You'll hurt yourself!"

Mirta looked up into Flora's eyes, and in that brief moment of contact, a lot was exchanged between them. Flora saw hurt, anger, loss, despair, shock, and hopelessness. Mirta saw only concern, love, friendship, and willingness to help.

Mirta suddenly lunged at Flora, wrapping her arms around the Nature Fairy's waist, and crying into her blouse. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry," she said through her crying.

Flora held her close. "It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. Go ahead and let it out." She stroked the dark red hair.

The other Winx girls gave an unconscious sigh of relief, and clustered around Flora and Mirta, touching the ex-witch and murmuring words of concern.

After a while, Mirta's crying grew less, and she calmed down a bit. Flora felt the arms around her loosen their grip. Mirta raised her head and looked around at the others, who showed nothing but concern for her.

"Flora..." said Mirta.

"Just relax," said Flora, "This will help." She tossed a bit of dust into Mirta's face.

The girl blinked twice, then closed her eyes and slumped down, fast asleep.

"What was that?" asked Bloom.

"Sleeping pollen," answered Flora, "She'll get about two hours of deep, dreamless, restful sleep, and hopefully will be out of her hysterics when she wakes up. Help me get her on the bed."

They got the sleeping girl on the bed, took off her boots, and covered her with a blanket.

Bloom looked around to see Stella holding an envelope and two sheets of paper. Her other hand covered her mouth, and her eyes were wide in shock.

"Stel, It's rude to read other people's mail. As a princess you know that," said Bloom.

Stella looked up. "I know what's wrong with her. This letter explains everything!"

"Well, what is it?" asked Tecna.

"It says here she's been disowned by her family!" said Stella, and they all gasped. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Read it, Stella," urged Musa.

Stella took in a breath, and read aloud:

"In the long history of this family, every female who showed magical promise has attended Cloud Tower. Never in all that time has there been a fairy in this family, and that record will remain unbroken.

You are hereby given notice that you are disowned and disinherited by this family. Your remaining possessions have been burnt or destroyed, and all records of your existence have been purged. This family's name has been taken from you, and you will never again refer to yourself using it. If by chance you meet a member of this family in the future, they will not acknowledge you. You are not just dead to us, you never existed. In this way the shame this family bore because of your life decisions will be removed.

Find attached a legal document confirming what was said above."

Stella looked at the other page. "And that's what this is, all legal and proper. Hmph..."

"That is the most horrible thing I have ever heard in my entire life!" said Tecna. "Surely there must be a more logical solution than this!"

They all looked at the sleeping girl, who made no sign she had heard any of the conversation.

"We have to help her," said Musa.

"Yeah, we're at least partially responsible for her converting from witch to fairy," said Bloom.

"Logically, our next step is to tell Ms. Faragonda," said Tecna.

"Right. Tec, would you do that, please? She and Griselda were at the entryway," said Bloom.

"Certainly, Bloom," was the answer, "Stella, may I have those documents, please?"

Without a word, Stella handed her the two pieces of paper and the envelope. As Tecna left the room, she heard Layla say, "This is something I hadn't heard. What's the story about her?"

wcwcwc

Tecna stopped by the dropped luggage to give the Pixies the news. They were all deeply saddened by it, Amore most of all.

"The love of a daughter by a family has been destroyed, and it breaks my heart," she said, sadly.

The bus to Magix was long gone, leaving Faragonda and Griselda a few minutes to talk. They looked as Tecna approached, all business.

"Hello, Tecna," said Ms. Faragonda, "I thought you and your friends had left already." Then noting the much-more-serious-than-usual expression on the girl's face, added, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, ma'am. May I speak to both of you privately for a minute?" Tecna asked.

Faragonda and Griselda exchanged a look, then Faragonda made a sweeping motion with her hand. "Silencio!" she said, and a yellow bubble appeared around the three of them.

Tecna quickly explained the situation, and handed over the papers. Both teachers were utterly shocked as they read them.

"Where is Mirta now?" asked Prof. Griselda.

"In her room, asleep. Flora used sleeping pollen on her. She should awaken in 1.46 hours," replied Tecna.

Griselda nodded. "Good thinking. She should be more rational when she wakes."

"In the meantime, I need to do some checking and make some calls," said Faragonda, "Griselda, you'll handle the departing students?"

"Of course," the severe teacher answered.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Tecna," said Faragonda, nodding to the Fairy of Technology, "I'll be there by the time she wakes."

"Thank you, ma'am," replied Tecna, "I don't think we'll be leaving today, so I'm going to return our things to our rooms."

The privacy spell ended and the bubble faded away. Faragonda nodded, and headed for the Admin Building.

wcwcwc

Alone in her office, Faragonda placed a crystal ball call to her "friendly enemy", Prof. Griffin of Cloud Tower.

"Faragonda," Griffin said, "To what do I owe this call?"

"You remember Mirta, the student who transferred here last year?" Faragonda said.

"Of course. She's the only student ever to do so. Has something happened?" asked Griffin.

"Yes. I have some documents you need to see. I'm sending them now," said Faragonda. She placed them on the desk and made a complex hand gesture. The papers glowed briefly, but nothing else seemed to happen.

In the crystal ball, Faragonda saw Griffin pick up some papers and read. The spell had duplicated the documents and materialized them on Griffin's desk.

After a few moments reading, Griffin looked up. "I see. This is taking punishment way too far, in my opinion."

"I'm glad we agree. Something needs to be done to help the poor girl," said Faragonda.

"I've already decided one thing," said Griffin, "This is NOT the kind of thing that should happen to Cloud Tower students. It reflects poorly on the school itself. Any future applicants from that family will be refused."

"Thank you," said Faragonda, "I understand Mirta is close friends with one of your students, a girl named Lucy, I believe?"

Griffin nodded. "That's right. Let me see if she's left for the summer yet..." Griffin disappeared for a few moments, then returned. "She's still here. Would you like me to send her over?"

"Yes, please. It might help if Mirta sees a close friend when she wakes up," replied Faragonda.

"She will be in your office in ten minutes," said Griffin, and broke the connection.

True to her word, ten minutes later a very confused Lucy stepped from the shadows in the corner of the office. The tall, gangly, green-haired witch-in-training looked around, then settled on Ms. Faragonda.

"Uh, ma'am, why am I here? Did I do something wrong, and Prof. Griffin has sent me for punishment?" she asked.

"No, dear. Sit down, please," Faragonda gestured to a chair, "Your friend Mirta has a problem, and you might be able to help."

"What's wrong? What's happened to Mirta?" asked Lucy, sitting down gingerly, like she expected the chair to bite.

"Read these, and you'll understand," was the reply, and Faragonda handed the pages to Lucy.

As she read, Lucy clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes widened, and tears started down her cheeks. She put the papers down, and looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," said Lucy, wiping her face, "Witches aren't supposed to cry. But I can't help it. This is horrible! Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She's asleep in her room, under sleeping pollen. She should awaken in..." she glanced at a clock, "about an hour."

Lucy sighed. "We're from the same planet, so I recognize this legal document."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked the headmistress.

Lucy shook her head. "No, ma'am. Once done, it can't be undone. It's legit, and permanent. Even if her family changed their minds, it wouldn't matter. I've heard of others having the same fate."

"What happened to them?" the white-haired woman asked.

"I don't really know, but I'm pretty sure none ever returned to the home world. The shame was too great," answered Lucy. She looked at the papers and shook her head. "I know Mirta's fam... ex-family, and they are a proud bunch. Mirta never really fit in with them, just like she never fit in at Cloud Tower. But this seems extreme, even for them."

"Do you have any suggestions?" asked Ms. Faragonda.

"I- I'll have to think about it, once I get my head around this," said Lucy, putting down the papers.

Faragonda nodded. "Let's go to her room, and wait for her to wake."

Walking across the quad, remaining Alfea students gasped as they saw their headmistress in company of a witch. Lucy glared at them, as Ms. Faragonda smiled gently in reassurance.

Six fairies and five pixies turned their heads to look as the odd pair stepped into Mirta's dorm room. At the sight of the witch, the pixies clustered away from her, behind the fairies. Piff, of course, was asleep in her usual spot on Layla.

"Lucy! I'm glad you're here! Mirta will be glad to see you too," said Bloom.

"The tall girl nodded, and went to Mirta's bed. She sat down and lovingly stroked the cheek of her friend. She sighed.

"Flora, how much longer?" asked Stella, with her usual impatience.

"I'd say another half-hour or so," answered Flora, glancing at the clock.

Suddenly Mirta stirred, groaning in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Of course, I might have miscalculated..." said Flora.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mirta opened her green eyes and blinked several times. Then she shook her head to clear it. "Water..." she said in a faint voice.

Flora had anticipated that need, and had a glass ready. She put a hand behind Mirta's back, and helped her sit up. She took the glass and drained the water, then handed it back to Flora. She lay back down, and closed her eyes for a few moments. Then they snapped open, as she suddenly realized who was sitting on the bed beside her.

"Lucy?" Mirta said, wonderingly.

"Hiya, kiddo," said Lucy, giving a faint smile. "Feeling better?"

Mirta raised up and grabbed her best friend in a strong hug. "Lucy, you came to see me..." she said.

Lucy returned the hug. "Of course I did. How could you doubt me?"

Suddenly Mirta let go of Lucy, lay back down and pulled the covers over her head. "Go away. Don't look at me. I'm so ashamed..."

Lucy put her hand on the lump under the covers. "Hey, it's all right. It's me, remember?"

"No, it's not all right," said the muffled voice, "I shamed my family by becoming a fairy, and now they've disowned me. I never should have come here."

Lucy opened her mouth to answer, then looked around at the fairies and pixies watching. A few seconds debate, and she decided that Mirta was more important than keeping up a cold, unfeeling front. Of being a "wi-otch".

"Yes, you should have," said Lucy, "I was angry and upset when you changed sides, but you never really fit in at Cloud Tower. Coming here was the best thing for you."

"It cost me my family, and everything I had!" wailed the girl.

"But you still have friends," responded the tall witch, "And they care about you, and want to help you." After a few seconds she added softly, almost a whisper, "And that includes me."

The bed covers moved back a bit, and red hair and green eyes peeked from under them. "Really? You're not going to abandon me too?"

Lucy snorted. "After knowing you all this time? I don't think so."

"That goes for all of us, too," said Bloom, and the fairies clustered around the bed to reassure the girl. Mirta emerged from the covers and sat cross-legged on the bed.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Lucy stood up and backed away from the fairies. She knew they needed a chance with Mirta too, but the closeness was a bit much for her.

Amore fluttered over and landed on Lucy's shoulder. The witch gasped, and had to resist an urge to swat the pixie.

"It's not very 'witch-like', I know," said Amore with a smile, "But you are showing Mirta the love of true friendship. Your being here means more to her than anything else possibly could."

In response Lucy's cheeks turned red. She didn't know what to say.

"And let me add this," said the Pixie of Love, "I can tell just by the strength of the love that your friendship will last the rest of your lives."

Lucy thought this over for a few seconds, then said with a tiny smile, "Thanks. That's good to know."

Amore smiled and nodded, then flew away to rejoin the other pixies.

"Boy, you took a chance," said Chatta, "You could have gotten crushed or zapped! Or worse!"

Amore gave her blonde friend a knowing smile. "It was worth the risk. Believe me, I know."

wcwcwc

Faragonda stood near the door, observing. Lucy had a good heart, if she was willing to break the rules of decorum for witches for her friend's sake. She sincerely hoped Amore was right. Unnoticed, she slipped the envelope and papers onto Mirta's desk.

After several minutes of the Winx Girls giving Mirta their reassurance that they would support her in any way needed, Mirta held out her hand to Lucy. The witch hesitated a moment, then returned to her spot on the bed. She still wasn't very comfortable, being on the Alfea campus, surrounded by fairies and pixies, but she knew perfectly well they meant her no harm.

"What are you going to do, Mirta?" asked Stella.

Mirta shook her head. "I don't know. My home and family is lost to me, and I'm not of legal age, yet. Maybe I'll go live in a shelter, or something."

"You could come stay with me," said Bloom. "You might like Earth and Gardenia."

Mirta looked at the redheaded fairy. "I, uh..."

"You'd be welcome on Solaria," said Stella.

The others extended invitations as well, which embarrassed the girl. She'd had no idea she was this well thought of.

Faragonda stepped forward. "Mirta, you are welcome to stay here for the summer, while you rest, get over the shock, and decide what you're going to do."

Mirta's face lit up. "Thank you, ma'am, that will make it easier for the time being."

"But to face facts," continued the teacher, "If you don't have the tuition, you can't stay when the year starts."

Mirta nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

Tecna got up and went over to Mirta's computer. She pulled a card out of her pocket. "This has our contact data on it, when and if you need us," she said, putting the card down by the keyboard.

"Why did you have two cards?" asked Stella.

"In case you lost the first one," answered Tecna, and the Winx Girls and pixies laughed. Faragonda smiled. She knew how Stella was. The joke was lost on Mirta and Lucy, though.

"When you have your immediate plans sorted out, let me know what they are," said Faragonda, and turned to leave.

"MISS FARAGONDA!" cried Mirta, who got off the bed and went to the headmistress. With surprise, Faragonda turned back to the young ex-witch.

"Ma'am, I've already decided. I want to stay here and finish my education. But I will not be a burden on the school." Mirta put a determined look on her lightly-freckled face. "I'm not afraid of hard work. Please, give me a job, and let me earn my keep and tuition."

Faragonda smiled widely. "Why, Mirta! That's a wonderful idea! I would like you to stay as well! You've been a good student, and I would like to see you to succeed! Come to my office tomorrow morning, and we will discuss your job."

The fairies, pixies, and witch cheered for her. "Way to go, Mirta! Thanks, Ms. F!"

wcwcwc

Somewhat later, they all had dinner together. Lucy had stayed to eat after some persuasion, and admitted the food was much better than what they were served at Cloud Tower. At least here she didn't have to check and see if a potion or spell had been added to the menu. She was sitting by Mirta at the end of the table, as far as possible from the fairies without being rude.

"Lucy, may I have your email and IM data, please?" asked Tecna, putting her laptop on the table.

The witch gave her a suspicious look. "Why?"

"As one of Mirta's friends, it's only logical that you be kept in the loop concerning her," answered Tecna.

"I'm... not so sure that would be a good idea," said Lucy.

"Lucy, we know you're not comfortable around us," said Flora, "But haven't you noticed we've relaxed around you?"

"Yeah," said Bloom, "After this, and working with you during that exchange program at Cloud Tower, I've come to think of you as a friend."

"I think we all do," added Layla.

"Don't worry, we're not going to ruin your reputation with the other witches," said Musa, "It'll be our secret."

"Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin are friends, and have been for a long time," put in Mirta.

"Okay, okay," said Lucy, holding up her hands in surrender, "If it's kept secret, then maybe having fairies as friends won't be so bad." She gave Tecna the information, and in return got a card with the other's data on it.

wcwcwc

An hour or so later, Mirta and Lucy had a private good-bye, and the witch flew off to Cloud Tower. The Winx Club girls said good night to Mirta, and assured her that if she needed any of them, at any time during the night, to come wake them up.

The Winx Club would be scattering tomorrow, Lucy going home as well, and Mirta would begin the first day of her new life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

To: Lucy, Flora, Bloom, Layla, Tecna, Musa, Stella

From: Mirta

Subject: Checking In

Hi, all!

It's been a week now since summer started, and I hope you're all doing what you want to, and having a great summer vacation!

Mr. Knut and I have been busy, cleaning the campus, straightening the library, and so on. You wouldn't believe what some people leave in their dorm rooms. Having to keep track of who it belongs to and getting it returned is a real hassle.

Prof. Wizgiz consulted with me, and because of my knowledge of dark energy, he increased the strength of the school's protective shield by 5 percent!

I've spent some time at Cloud Tower, too. Prof. Griffin was sympathetic in her own way. She told me not to let my ex-family's betrayal destroy me, but to use my emotions to make myself stronger, more self-sufficient, and maybe someday seek revenge. It isn't fairy-like, but I'm going to give that last idea some thought.

Lucy, thank you so much for keeping the things in our dorm room that I forgot when I left! I've brought them back to Alfea, so now I have a few more personal possessions.

Flora, I'm so glad I didn't sever our bond. At night here it's very quiet, with hardly anyone around, and it feels like I'm alone again. But then, I can sense the link between us, and it's been a source of comfort.

Oh, and guess what? I've finally found the source of my winx! It was so obvious I should have realized it a long time ago: pumpkins! That's right! A pumpkin has always been my symbol (like my favorite t-shirt), and when I was young I collected them. But now all that's gone...

Everyone, I'm looking forward to another chat session, that was a lot of fun! Since we're all on different times, Tecna's scheduling for it works great!

Got to go, Ms. Faragonda wants me to run some errands in Magix for her.

Hope to hear from you all soon!

Mirta

wcwcwc

Bloom and Flora were in Bloom's room in Gardenia. The Fairy of Nature had come for a visit, and to help Bloom's mom with some problems in her flower shop. They had just finished reading Mirta's email.

Flora had a wide smile on her tanned face. "She found her winx source! I'm so glad for her! And she's a Fairy of Nature, like me! That might explain why the bond is so strong."

"I guess it also explains why she's in-between fairy and witch," said Bloom, "Pumpkins can be associated with evil, but aren't evil by themselves. Remember last Hallowe'en?"

Flora smiled at the memory. "That reminds me, I have an idea that might let your parents see the pixies."

"Really? That'd be great, they really would like to meet them. It's too bad non-magical beings can't see them," replied Bloom with a smile. "So, what's your idea?"

"Magically-grown and enhanced carrots," said Flora, "They're good for the eyes, and should help your parents see the magic we use better."

"Wow, I love it!" exclaimed Bloom.

"I already have some planted and growing in the flower shop," said Flora, "They should be ready in a few days."

"We hope they work too," said Chatta, "We're getting tired of having to dodge them because they can't see us."

"Come on, let's see how the carrots are doing," said Flora with a smile, standing up.

wcwcwc

Meanwhile, Layla and Musa were reading the same email in Layla's suite in the palace on Tides. She had invited Musa to experience the ocean and its music. The Fairy of Music had spent hours walking along the shore, listening to the ever-changing call of the water, and occasionally speaking to the mermaids that surfaced. There was serious inspiration here, and she planned to take full advantage of it.

"It sounds like she's really happy," said Layla, after reading the email.

"Yeah, it does. I've been worried since we left. Maybe now I can stop worrying, and get back to ocean music," replied Musa.

"Getting some inspiration?" asked Layla, taking a drink of soda.

"Oh, yeah!" said Musa with enthusiasm, "You were totally right, the ocean has magical sounds!"

"Which reminds me," said Layla with a snap of the fingers, "The mermaids are planning a concert for late next month, and the Queen wanted to be sure you were invited."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you!" said Musa. Her brow furrowed. "I'm going back home in a week or so, but I'll make sure to be back for it."

wcwcwc

After reading Mirta's email, Stella smiled to herself. She was glad the friendly ex-witch was adjusting to the sudden huge changes in her life.

She sat back and thought. She really missed her friends, even more than she thought she would. Defeating that Lord Darkar had brought them all even closer together, and that bond was still strong. Of course, if she really wanted to see them, all it would take was using the Ring of Solaria.

Unfortunately, she had obligations here at the Palace. Her dad was making her become familiar with the defensive systems for the Palace and the rest of Solaria. And tonight there was a small get-together with the baron of an outlying region and his wife. They had a son about her age, and she hoped he was cute. Brandon was her guy, but as the saying is, just because you're on a diet, it doesn't mean you can't look at a menu.

wcwcwc

Tecna was riding public transportation to her summer job when she got the notification of a new message. She finished reading Mirta's email, and turned off her laptop. Her stop was coming up soon, and didn't want to miss it.

The email had reminded her of her friends, and the environment of Magix. She had found the wild forest surrounding the school to be rather exciting, because it had grown naturally, rather than planned down to the last millimeter as were parks here on Zenith.

She looked around at her fellow passengers, and outside the windows at her home city. After being exposed to the emotional and spontaneous students of Alfea for two years, she found her perspective had changed somewhat. The city now seemed to be rather cold and unfeeling to her, and she had never noticed that before.

She notified the driver her stop was coming up, and a minute later left the bus with a few other people. She took a minute to look around at the buildings and people surrounding her. Everything was working with the customary efficiency, and she used to take pride in that. But now, for some reason, that wasn't enough.

She was going to have to think about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The Winx Club Chat Room registered by Tecna of Zenith

Mod: Tecna

Attending: Bloom, Flora, Layla, Lucy, Musa, Stella

[Provider Note to Mod: connection with Bloom is intermittent due to solar flares from her local star.

BLOOM: Since my parents ate those carr

BLOOM: they can see and talk to Lockette! It's made life easier for her and

BLOOM: m.

BLOOM: This bad connection is really getting to me! GRRR!

STELLA: I guess I'm lucky; the sun of Solaria is very stable.

TECNA: According to a reference in a book on astrophysics, your sun was magically stabilized when the planet was colonized millennia ago.

STELLA: Really? I didn't know that.

FLORA: Lucy, what about you? You haven't said much. What are you doing this summer?

LUCY: I got a summer job in a potions shop. But instead of money, she's tutoring me for next year. Potions are my worst subject.

TECNA: That's thinking ahead!

LUCY: Since Griffin kicked out the Trix, I've been top student, and I want to stay that way.

FLORA: I'm sure you'll do fine! You're a pretty smart witch.

[Provider Note to Mod: connection to Bloom lost

MUSA: Figures. She'll be back.

FLORA: Lucy? I didn't embarrass you, did I?

LUCY: A bit. Witches aren't used to getting straight compliments. They're usually backhanded.

LAYLA: You'll have to get used to it-- that's the way we 'goody-goodies' are. ;D

LUCY: I know.

LUCY: I don't mean to be insulting, but why do you all want to be my friends? What are you getting from it?

FLORA: Another friend.

MUSA: Why do we have to 'get' anything from it?

TECNA: Her question is perfectly logical. In a witch's world view, nobody does anything for someone else without a reward.

LUCY: That's right. And in my experience, that's the way the realm works.

LAYLA: Then I'm not sure I could give you an answer you'd understand or accept.

TECNA: It occurs to me, Lucy, that it is to your advantage to maintain your friendship with us.

LUCY: What do you mean?

TECNA: Several of us are princesses. Being on good terms with royalty of different worlds can only help you in future.

STELLA: Tec's right! So you'd better be nice to us : )

LUCY: I didn't know that. Who?

STELLA: Me!

LAYLA: And me.

[Provider Note to Mod: Connection to Bloom re-established

STELLA: Bloom is too.

BLOOM: I'm what?

MUSA: Royalty. Technically, I am too, but my dad was disowned by the royal family.

LUCY: I had no clue.

BLOOM: My planet and all its people are dead.

FLORA: As your friends, call on us if you need us. We'll call you if we need you, too.

TECNA: I suppose that if you really must have a reason, then that's the advantage we get for being friends with a witch. Your knowledge of dark magic may come in handy someday.

LUCY: Well, that's something I can understand, at least. And yes, do call on me if you need me. Unless I'm the one attacking you, of course!

BLOOM: I'm sure we'll all keep that in mind. /

LUCY: Bloom, I'm not being serious. One thing I've learned at Cloud Tower is that very few beings are all good or all evil. I have enough "goody-goody" in me to accept fairies as friends, even ignoring the royalty angle. I'll even brag about that if I get a chance. Of course, I will explain it's only for the advantage I get, and in reality I hate you all.

BLOOM: Of course...

TECNA: It's only logical.

STELLA: Speaking of good witches, where's Mirta? Isn't this like the 3rd chat in a row she's missed?

TECNA: Yes, it is. Has anyone heard from her lately?

FLORA: I got a very short email two days ago. Something about it bothered me, but I'm not sure what.

LUCY: I got one too.

BLOOM: I haven't heard from her in weeks.

STELLA: Me either.

LAYLA: I haven't.

TECNA: Nor I. Excuse me, I want to check something. BRB.

MUSA: Bloom, you still there?

BLOOM: For the moment.

MUSA: Get a blank CD ready; In a day or two, I'm gonna shoot you some ocean music I've written. I want your opinion of it.

BLOOM: Sure, be happy to!

LAYLA: You ought to love it, Bloom. It really gives a feeling of being in the ocean and letting it cradle you where you feel safe.

MUSA: I was visiting Layla on Tides when I wrote it.

BLOOM: Can't wait!

TECNA: Okay, I've done an analysis of Mirta's communications with us, and I'm afraid it might be bad news. They are getting shorter, and farther apart as summer passes.

FLORA:They might be keeping her busy.

TECNA: Possibly, but rereading the ones she's sent to all of us, it seems like she's distracted, or worried, or something like that. Lucy, you know her best. What do you think?

LUCY: I'm re-reading them at the moment, but I think I see what you're getting at. Something's off with her.

TECNA: I have a confession to make. Before we left Alfea, I put a sensor box beside Mirta's door, and hid it with a blend-in spell just as a precaution.

BLOOM: What does it do?

TECNA: It records her physical condition each time she enters or leaves her room. I've never accessed the data, because everything seemed to be all right. If nothing happened, I was going to remove the box and erase the data without looking at it. But now I feel it might be necessary to do so.

LUCY: You invaded her privacy!

TECNA: Yes, I did. But with the best intentions.

LUCY: Do you have sensors on me, "with the best intentions"?

TECNA: No, I don't.

LUCY: It was sneaky and underhanded of you to do that.

TECNA: I'm sorry; I was just worried.

LUCY: You misunderstand. I approve! Maybe you should attend Cloud Tower next year.

TECNA: I'll take that as a compliment.

LUCY: It was.

LAYLA: What about the readings?

TECNA: Working now. Let me check. BRB

BLOOM: Lucy, you know perfectly well Tecna didn't have any evil intentions.

LUCY: Of course I know that! I was just teasing. On second thought, maybe she shouldn't come to CT. I don't need the rivalry. : )

TECNA: I think it would be in my best interests to ignore that...

TECNA: This confirms my fears. Physically, she's in the best shape she's ever been. But her mental activity has been declining steadily. She's very tired, but apparently refuses to slow down and rest.

FLORA: I felt something was wrong in our bond as well, but couldn't tell exactly what.

BLOOM: It's time to go visit her. Who's with me?

FLORA: I'll go.

MUSA: Can't. Dad's taking me to his musical college.

TECNA: I can't just go without getting approval from my summer job, and giving at least ten days notice.

LUCY: I can't go. My potions teacher is getting to a critical point in the lessons, and I can't miss the time.

STELLA: I have to go to Menknar with my dad for a conference.

LAYLA: I have a "Royal Obligation" as well. Blah! I hate that kind of thing!

BLOOM: Just us then, Flora. Let's meet up in Magix, and take the bus to Alfea.

FLORA: Okay. Day after tomorrow good?

BLOOM: Yes, that'll give me enough time to get ready.

TECNA: I'll notify Ms. Faragonda you're coming.

BLOOM: Thanks, Tec.

LUCY: I hope she's okay.

FLORA: If she isn't now, she will be. Sounds like she just needs some time off to relax.

TECNA: I agree. It isn't logical to push yourself like that.

LAYLA: When it comes to a shock like she had, it's hard to have a logical reaction, Tecna.

TECNA: I see. Keep us notified about what you find.

BLOOM: We wi

[Provider Note to Mod: connection to Bloom lost

LAYLA: I think we're about done, anyway.

LUCY: I need to go. Two of my planet's moons are full tonight, and that's an opportunity to get a serious power recharge.

TECNA: Anyone object to stopping?

TECNA: Okay, then. I'll send a notification for next session, and send Bloom an email so she won't wonder why we're not here. Goodbye, everyone!

[Session ended. All connections severed.

Stella sat back in her chair, and crossed her arms with an annoyed expression. She hated it when Tecna just ended things like that, before she had a chance to say good-bye to anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Bloom and Lockette left the transfer station in Magix, and looked around for Flora. Not seeing the Fairy of Nature, they went across the street to a small pizza shop to wait. Getting a couple of slices and a soft drink for herself and Lockette, they sat down to eat at an outside table. The place had pixie-sized portions, which made sense considering how close to the station the shop was, and the kinds of beings that passed through.

Just as Bloom was finishing her second slice, Chatta landed on the table, and she and Lockette embraced. Bloom looked up to see Flora approaching. They gave each other a greeting hug, and Flora sat down to join them.

Bloom slid her plate toward Flora. "Want this last piece? I think I let my eyes get bigger than my stomach."

Flora picked it up and took a bite. "Thanks. No need to let it go to waste."

wcwcwc

A while later they left the bus at the Alfea campus. No one greeted them, and they headed for the Admin Building.

"I'm really looking forward to the start of junior year," said Bloom.

"Me too. I know we keep in touch regularly, but it isn't a substitute for being together," replied Flora.

"Me and Lockette are going on to the Pixie Village," said Chatta, "We need to recharge ourselves after being away for so long."

"Okay, see you later, then," said Bloom, and the two fairies waved as their pixies flew higher and disappeared over the buildings.

The two friends made their way to Faragonda's office, and knocked. "Come in," was the reply, and they did so.

"Girls, I'm glad to see you, but I'm not entirely clear on why you're here," said the Alfea Headmistress.

"We're worried about Mirta," said Bloom, "Her contacts with us are getting fewer and farther between, and she seems distracted and worried when you read between the lines."

"I see," said Ms. Faragonda, "I haven't seen her in about a week, but I know she's on campus. She and Knut have repaired the laboratory Stella destroyed, so we'll have it ready by the start of the year." She stood up. "But if you're worried enough to come here to check, there must be something wrong. I trust your instincts. Let's go find her."

When they got outside, they found Knut waiting for them. "I'm glad you're here," said the ogre, "I'm really worried about Mirta. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"What's wrong with her, Knut?" asked Ms. Faragonda.

"She works herself way too hard, and won't rest. She goes to her room really, really tired, and she's making mistakes in her magic that even I know are bad," he replied. "She's over there." He pointed, and started walking toward the classrooms.

They found her in fairy form and near the ceiling, scrubbing hard at a stubborn dark spot left over from the laboratory explosion. She heard them come in, and landed to greet them.

Mirta had always been thin, but now the only word to describe her was wiry. She had lost some weight, and muscles stood out on her body. Despite the air conditioning, she was still perspiring, and had dark bags under her eyes. While seeming to be glad to see Bloom and Flora, she was apparently having trouble focusing on them.

"Oh, dear," said Ms. Faragonda, "Mirta, what have you done to yourself? You look like you haven't slept in weeks!"

Holding herself upright by sheer willpower, Mirta answered, "I'm fine, Ms. Faragonda. As soon as I get that last spot removed, I'm going to start on those unused classrooms you wanted to be ready."

"See what I mean, ma'am? She won't listen to me and take a break!" said Knut.

"Yes, I do, Knut," answered the Alfea Headmistress, "Mirta, I want you to stop working!"

"But ma'am," protested the girl, "Those classrooms need to be ready!"

"You've done quite enough, young lady," said Faragonda, "It's time you rested."

"I can't. I have to be sure you're getting value for your investment," Mirta answered.

"All the work around campus you've done has more than paid for your tuition and keep next year. I want you to stop now," said Faragonda.

"But--" said Mirta.

"Don't argue with me, Mirta," interrupted Faragonda, "You will take the rest of the summer off. That's an order."

Defeated, Mirta slumped. "Yes ma'am."

"Don't worry, Ms. Faragonda, we'll take care of her," said Flora.

"I'm sure you will. Thank you," was the reply, and Faragonda took her leave. She indicated to Knut he should go as well, and the ogre took the hint.

Bloom and Flora looked at the redheaded girl. She was still standing rigid, sponge in her hand.

"You can relax now," said Bloom with a hint of amusement, "Your spot at Alfea next year is assured."

Mirta looked at her, then sat down in a convenient chair. She closed her eyes. The sponge fell to the floor. She was asleep where she sat, literally.

Using a levitation spell, they took her back to her room and laid her on the bed. Quietly they left, closing the door behind them.

They went to the dorm room they had shared the past two years, and found it in wonderful shape. The few plants Flora had left were healthy, and she could feel the happiness from them. Mirta had taken great care of them. This made Flora smile. It was just more evidence that Mirta was a Fairy of Nature as well.

wcwcwc

That evening, they checked on their friend, and found her still asleep. They headed for the kitchen to scrounge up something for supper, when Ms. Faragona asked them to join her at a table. Plates of food, drink and silverware appeared in front of them.

"Have you talked to Mirta about the rest of the summer?" asked the Alfea Headmistress.

"No, ma'am," said Bloom, "She fell asleep as soon as you left the room, and is still asleep."

"I want her to come back to Linphea with me," said Flora, "Since she's a Fairy of Nature, I think it would be best if she were among plants and animals to rest."

"I was going to invite her to stay with me, but I like your idea better," said Bloom, "It would probably be the best thing for her."

"I agree, Flora," said Faragonda, nodding approvingly.

Just then a sleepy-eyed Mirta came in from the dorm area, yawning and staggering slightly. She came over and sat down with the others.

"Ms. Faragonda, did you mean what you said?" she asked.

"About your tuition and keep being paid? Yes, I did. I've never seen anybody work as hard as you have over the past six weeks. Even Knut was impressed," was the reply. Faragonda waved a hand, and a plate of hot food flew from the kitchen to land in front of Mirta.

The girl smiled widely. "Thank you! I'm glad you're satisfied with my work!" she dug into her food.

A few minutes later, Ms. Faragonda said, "Mirta, Flora has a proposal for you, and I think you should take it."

Flora smiled. "Now that you've found your winx source, I want you to come home to Linphea with me for the rest of the summer. It's a planet of Nature, and it would be good for you, and help you get in better contact with your magic."

Mirta looked down, embarrassed. "I- I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Oh, no, you wouldn't be imposing! I talked to my parents, and they are looking forward to meeting you!" she giggled. "And my little sister especially. She's always wanted to meet a witch!"

Mirta sat still for a moment, then looked at Flora. "Okay, I accept! Thank you!" She smiled shyly.

"Great!" said Flora, "We'll leave tomorrow!"

After that, the conversation turned to other topics.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Flora, Chatta, and Mirta appeared on the receiving platform of the transport station on Linphea. The building was made of natural wood, and all advanced technology had been carefully hidden from the traveler's view.

Mirta looked around in wonder at the natural beauty of the town. Wooden and rock buildings, and people traveling on giant leaves... it was very different from her home.

Flora took Mirta's elbow and turned her to a side street. "We go this way," she explained, "Do you want to walk or fly?"

"How far is it?" asked Mirta, staring at a huge, colorful flower with a sweet smell that sat at the corner of the intersection.

"About a mile," answered Flora.

"Let's walk. If just the town is this incredible, what will I see on the way to your house?" Mirta turned her attention to the street ahead.

Flora smiled to herself. Electing to walk meant Mirta's still mostly-hidden Nature Fairy self was being affected, and trying to come out. It was a good sign.

As they reached the edge of town, Mirta was still looking at the amazing flora and fauna. "Too bad Bloom had to go home. She would have loved to see this."

"Yes, she would. Her mom is a florist, and I think she's picked up some of that interest from her," answered Flora, and almost instantly regretted it. The Winx girls had tried not to mention families around Mirta, since only a month and a half had passed.

Apparently Mirta hadn't noticed. Her attention was taken by a huge flower, almost a tree, with white petals and green spots. The smell was pleasant and attractive. She started walking toward it.

"Wait!" called Flora, "Don't get too close! It's carnivorous, and has grabbing vines!"

"Huh?" said Mirta, distracted by the scent. She took one step too many.

Vines mostly hidden by old leaves on the ground suddenly rose up and grabbed her around the legs. She fell, and the flower began pulling her to it. She screamed and grabbed at the ground, finally getting a grip on a root sticking up. The vines started picking her up, but her work-enhanced strength allowed her to hang on.

"Whatta we do? Whatta we do!" shouted Chatta, but she was too scared to get closer.

Flora transformed into fairy form, and flew above the flower. She created a small blue ball between her hands and tossed it up. "Hidden Sun!" she shouted. Dust from the path and elsewhere swirled up and around the ball, becoming denser and darker, until the flower was hidden in darkness.

Thinking it was night, the vines let Mirta go, and relaxed. The petals closed, and the flower went to sleep.

Flora landed beside Mirta, helped her get untangled from the vines, and held her arm while they went back to the path.

"Whew, thanks, Flora, that was close!" said Mirta, giving her a hug.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," said Flora with a smile. She reverted to human form. "You've only been here ten minutes, and can't expect to know what's dangerous and what isn't."

"I'm glad you're okay too!" said Chatta, "Three cheers for Flora!"

For the rest of the trip, Mirta was much more cautious, and asked Flora about every plant she saw.

At the end of the path it widened into a lush green lawn dotted with trees. A stone path led the way to the house. It was large, and the one-story structure spread out to the edge of the lawn. Birds and other animals could be heard, and in the background was the sound of water.

Smiling broadly, Flora made a short, formal bow to Mirta. "This is my home. Welcome! May you find peace, love, and friends within, and let your burdens be relieved!"

At Mirta's confused look, Flora explained, "In my culture, that is a traditional greeting when someone comes here for the first time."

"I see. Thanks! I'll try to be a good guest," said Mirta.

They walked up the path to the door, which Flora opened without hesitation. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" she shouted.

"Hey!" said Chatta, indignantly.

"WE'RE home," Flora amended, to Chatta's satisfaction and Mirta's amusement.

From the back of the house came Flora's parents. Her dad was tall, muscular, and red-headed; her mom pretty, with the same leaf-green eyes Flora had. Her mom's hair was a darker brown, and there were strands of white in it. They were in their early forties. Both were naturally tanned like Flora.

Both were wearing comfortable clothes in natural colors, and it made Mirta feel self-conscious for her witch-punk look. But the couple didn't seem to mind.

Flora's mom went to Mirta. "I'm Ivy, dear," she said, giving Mirta a hug, "I'm so sorry about what happened to you. It's terrible. You're welcome to stay until it's time to go back to Alfea."

"My name's Rowan," said Flora's dad, shaking her hand, "And I agree. Stay as long as you wish."

A red-faced Mirta mumbled "Thank you."

"Where's Rose?" Flora asked her father.

"Mmmm... I think she's taking a nap right now," he replied.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room," said Flora to Mirta.

They walked down the wood-paneled hall, and Flora pointed out rooms of interest. She stopped in front of a partially open door and peeked inside. There was her younger sister Rose, asleep on her bed. Her light auburn hair spread over a couple of pillows. Mirta got a look, and judged her to be about eight years old.

"This is yours," Flora said quietly, gesturing. Directly across the hall was a closed door. Mirta went inside, followed by Flora who closed the door so they could talk normally.

The room had a four-poster queen-sized bed with tables to each side, a dresser and chest-o-drawers, and a closet. A large window facing south provided light, and lamps were placed in strategic points for night. It was wood-paneled and comfortable, but had that unlived-in feeling that can be found in guest rooms. Living plants in bowls had been set on the table tops.

"This is beautiful!" exclaimed Mirta. She pulled a small cube out of her pocket, and when she dropped it to the floor it expanded to a single suitcase. Flora took it and put it in the closet.

Flora clasped her hands together in front of her, and smiled at the half-witch. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? What would you like to do?"

"Tell the truth, a nap sounds awfully good to me. After that walk and the plant, I'm tired," she replied. She sat on the bed and took off her boots.

"Okay, that's probably a good idea anyway," replied Flora, "I'll wake you for dinner, in about four hours."

"Thanks," said Mirta, lying down and sighing.

Flora let herself out, but left the door open a crack.

wcwcwc

At Cloud Tower, the students had to be on guard constantly, even asleep, lest enemies get the drop on them. Mirta woke suddenly, having the distinct feeling of being watched. Judging by the light from the window at least a couple of hours had passed.

She listened, but could hear nothing like footsteps sneaking up on her. She rolled over facing the door and sat up. Standing in the door was a young girl with reddish hair and the same leaf-green eyes as Flora. The girl took a step back at Mirta's sudden action.

"Oh, you must be Rose," she said, yawning and trying to smile.

The girl nodded, looking worried. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's probably time I got up anyway," Mirta replied. She noticed Rose stood like she was ready to run if Mirta made a wrong move.

"C'mon in," she said, waving to Rose, "I don't bite... very hard." She smiled to show she was joking.

Hesitantly Rose came in and approached Mirta as she put her boots on.

"Hi, I'm Mirta," she said, holding out her hand.

Rose studied the extended hand a second, then shook it.

"See, I told you I don't bite," said Mirta.

Rose smiled wanly. "Are you really a witch?" she asked.

Mirta was saved from trying to simplify a complex answer by Flora stepping in and announcing dinner. The smell of food came in with her, and Mirta's stomach growled.

This make Rose giggle and relax a bit, which Mirta was glad to see. She didn't want the girl being afraid of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Dinner wound down, and Ivy began collecting the plates and silverware. Mirta jumped up and started helping.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, you're a guest," said Ivy.

"On my world, it's polite to help your host clean up after a meal," said Mirta, and Ivy didn't object again.

After dinner the family and their guest sat in the living room and talked. Mirta told them of her life, of going to Cloud Tower but not having any friends except Lucy, of finding out the Trix plans and warning Bloom and being turned into a pumpkin for it.

She told how she and Flora developed a bond between them and were finally able to break the spell. Then the next year Mirta transferred to Alfea.

Rose wanted to know more about Cloud Tower, so Mirta obliged her, making it even spookier and scarier than it really was. Rose's eyes got bigger as she listened.

Flora hid a smile behind her hand, but made sure her parents saw it, so they knew Mirta was exaggerating. A good thing she did, as Ivy and Rowan were beginning to wonder about who they had let into their house.

wcwcwc

Flora and Mirta wrote an email to the rest of the Winx Club and Lucy, filling them in on events, and then the two girls talked for a while.

"I feel really out of place in what I'm wearing," said Mirta, indicating her witch-punk outfit and pumpkin t-shirt. "Could we go shopping tomorrow? I want to fit in better."

"Sure!" said Flora, "I have some things to do around the house first, but we can go after that."

"I really like your parents and sister," said Mirta, "They've made me feel very welcome, just like you have." The green-eyed half-witch closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I really don't deserve this kind of treatment; I'm just an orphan who has nothing."

Flora took Mirta's hands in her own. "All the more reason to welcome you, sweetie! And you have lots to offer! You're a Fairy of Nature, and that alone can lead to a good, fulfilling, comfortable life!"

Mirta raised her head. "Are you sure about that?"

"Very," was the reply, "In fact, you might be a better Nature Guardian than most others, because your knowledge and sensitivity to dark magic can help you spot trouble sooner."

"Something to think about for the future, I guess..." said Mirta thoughtfully, then yawned. "I need some more sleep. Good night." She got up and headed for her room.

"Good night, Mirta," said Flora, "If you need me, you know where to find me."

As Mirta opened the door to her room, Rose came out of hers.

"Mirta?" she asked.

The redhead turned. "Yeah, hun?"

"You weren't serious about Cloud Tower, were you? I mean about how horrible it is?" asked Rose, looking worried.

Mirta smiled. "You caught me. I was just teasing you, mostly. But it can be a dangerous place, and fairies don't do very well there."

Rose approached and looked into Mirta's face. "You dress like a witch, but you don't feel like one."

"Ahh... thanks... I think..." said the surprised girl.

"Will you be my friend?" asked Rose suddenly.

"Sure! Any sister of Flora's is a friend of mine!" said Mirta with a grin.

Rose took Mirta's hand and squeezed it. "Thanks! I really like you." Then she turned and fled back to her room.

Bemused, Mirta did her nightly routine, and went to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

wcwcwc

After lunch the next day, Flora, Rose, Mirta, and Chatta walked down the path to town. Rose kept plying Mirta with questions about witchcraft, Cloud Tower, and other witches she knew. Flora and Chatta added their own experiences with the Trix.

When they approached the carnivorous flower-tree, Mirta gave it a wide berth, even though it didn't move. It's scent was still attracting, but knowing what made it kept them away.

When they reached town, they found themselves back at the same intersection where the transfer station was.

"The clothing district is that way," said Flora, pointing to their left. They crossed the street and headed in the indicated direction.

As they walked, Mirta took in more of the sights and sounds of the town. The emphasis was on natural beauty, of humans fitting in with Nature, and not dominating it. From the way people dressed, Mirta felt even more out of place.

"Do you have any money?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, Ms. Faragonda put what I earned over my tuition and room and board into my account. I still think she was being too generous, and I haven't earned it," was the reply.

Flora looked at her friend. "Mirta, you were killing yourself, working that hard. Even Knut knew it."

Mirta started to protest, but Flora held up a hand. "I know you wanted to be sure you earned it, but there are limits, and you went way over them."

They walked in silence for a minute, even Chatta knowing when not to talk.

"At any rate, I can tell coming here is helping you relax," said Flora, finally, "You look a lot more rested."

"I feel more rested, too," Mirta said, then looked at Flora, "I'm starting to sense the plants and animals around me now. Especially the plants. If I concentrate, I can tell how they are feeling. Is that normal?"

"For a Nature Fairy it is," said Flora, "And if you practice, it will become second nature to you."

Mirta made a face. "Ouch. Bad joke."

Flora grinned. "That joke is way older than I am. My grandmother told it to me."

Mirta rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner. "And I'll bet there's worse to come."

"You have NO idea," said Flora, still grinning, "But you'll find out when it's time."

Mirta shook her head. "Can't wait," she muttered, but not very seriously.

Chatta was riding on Rose's shoulder, and they looked at each other and snickered.

Flora looked up at the store's marquee. "Here we are, my favorite clothing store on Linphea."

As they were about to open the door, they were approached by a policeman. He was not too much older than they were.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, addressing Mirta, "May I see your papers, please?"

"Papers?" asked Mirta, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You should know that witches who visit Linphea have to be registered, as proof they will not harm our world while they are here. Now may I see your papers?" said the policeman.

"I don't have any papers," said Mirta.

"Because she's not a witch, she's a fairy, like me. We attend the Alfea School," put in Flora.

The policeman pulled a small hand scanner from his belt, and pointed it at Mirta. The light went from blue to green to yellow, and stopped on orange. A beep came from the device.

"This says you have more dark magic than light, and that classifies you as a witch. If you don't have any papers, you're under arrest," said the policeman.

Chatta flew up into the policeman's face. "HEY! I'm a pixie! If she was a witch, do you think I'd be anywhere near her?"

"I don't know the circumstances of why the four of you are together, but it doesn't matter. I have to take her in, for questioning at least. I'm sorry." He touched a small silver square ornament on his uniform lapel. "Identified an unregistered witch, my location. Will be returning to base with her."

"Roger that," said a voice seemingly from nowhere.

"Flora..." said Mirta, reaching for her friend's hand. She was very scared. Rose had moved close to her sister, and was peeking at the policeman.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll call Mom and Dad, and we'll get this straightened out," said Flora. She took Mirta's hand and squeezed it in a reissuing manner.

"Are you going to come with me willingly, or..." said the policeman.

Mirta hung her head. "I'll cooperate, sir," she said.

"Very good, miss. Thank you," he replied. He took a small silver bracelet from a pouch and clicked it around Mirta's wrist. "Magic suppressor," he explained. "It will also keep you from running away from me." He took her elbow, and steered her down the street. Mirta looked over her shoulder at Flora.

Rose clung to Flora's skirt, and started crying. flora put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" called Flora. Mirta didn't look reassured.

"Chatta, go with Mirta, and keep her company, please, she's really scared," said Flora.

"On my way," said the Fairy of Chatter, and flew off after them.

Flora pulled out her cell phone, and hit a speed dial key. "Mom? There's a problem. Mirta's been arrested for being a witch!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Chatta caught up with them and landed on Mirta's shoulder. "Flora told me to stay with you," she explained.

"Thank you," replied the upset girl, "That makes me feel better."

"You can stay with her, as long as you don't interfere with police business," the policeman told Chatta.

"I won't. I don't want her to get in any more trouble, so I won't interfere with you. That's not a problem for me..." said Chatta.

Mirta reached up and touched the Pixie on the head, signaling her to be quiet for the moment. Chatta took the hint, even though it was against her nature.

"I'm Officer Brannan," he said.

"I-- I'm Mirta, and this is Chatta," was the reply. "What's going to happen to me?" Mirta asked, nervously.

"You'll be documented and questioned, then held until your fairy friend gets there. I hope there is some kind of explanation for this." He gestured at his scanner. "This definitely says you're a witch, but you aren't acting like other witches I've arrested."

"Uh...what do you mean?" said Mirta.

"All the others gave me trouble, but you haven't," he said.

"She IS a fairy!" exclaimed an outraged Chatta, "I told you that already!"

"If you really are a fairy, there will be no problem. If you aren't, you'll probably be deported and forbidden to return," he added.

Mirta hung her head. Now a whole WORLD that didn't want her. Her self-esteem dropped even lower.

wcwcwc

Inside the police headquarters, Mirta found herself the center of attention. Some looked curious, while a few glared at her.

A tall, middle-aged officer came over, almost radiating hostility. "So, an unregistered witch, huh? We know how to deal with YOUR kind!" he said, leaning over the half-fairy.

Mirta shrank back against Brannan, and Chatta hid behind Mirta's neck, peeking around at the man.

"I- I'm not a witch!" said Mirta, in a voice that quavered slightly.

"Back off, Alhain," said Brannan, "We'll do this by the book."

Alhain snorted, and went on about his business.

Brannan took Mirta over to a box about the size of a phone booth, and told her to get in. She saw him type on a keyboard for a moment as Chatta watched over his shoulder, then a square of yellow light appeared above her head. It passed down over her to her feet, then went back up, where it disappeared.

Brannan motioned her out. "That's that. We now have a complete physical profile of you. Now we fill out these information forms, you answer some questions, then you can wait for your friend." He picked up a clipboard with blank forms and a pen on it, and led Mirta toward a door in the back.

"Hey, Meggy, which room is open?" he asked a female officer at a desk.

She glanced at a screen. "Room Two," she replied, and returned to what she was doing.

Room Two turned out to be small and windowless. A table with several chairs around it were the only furnishings. The table had a built-in computer console.

Brannan motioned Mirta to one side, and he took his place in front of the computer. He glanced at the clipboard, and gave a snort.

"I grabbed the wrong papers," he said, standing up, "Be right back."

Just then Mirta's cell phone rang.

"Can I...?" she asked.

"Sure. Just don't touch the computer, and don't try to leave the room. The bracelet will stop you," he replied, and left the room.

Mirta flipped open the phone, and found Flora's concerned face on the screen.

"How you doin' sweetie?" she asked.

"We're fine, still a bit nervous," answered Mirta, "Right now we're in a room where he's going to ask me questions."

"Hurry up and come get us!" put in Chatta, "I don't like this place!"

"We contacted Ms. Faragonda, and she AND Ms. Griffin are sending us papers confirming your status. Did you bring that letter with you?" said Flora.

"Yeah, in my suitcase, outside pocket," she said.

"Okay, as soon as the papers arrive, we'll be there," said Flora.

"Thanks," said Mirta, "You're a better friend than I ever thought you were."

Flora grinned. "I'd never abandon you. See you soon." The screen went blank.

Mirta sighed and put away the phone.

"It'll be okay," said Chatta, "We have to rely on Flora and her parents."

Just then Brannan came back in.

"That was Flora. She and her parents will be here soon to get me," Mirta said.

"Okay," said Brannan, sitting down. He hit the 'record' button on the computer. "Name?"

"Mirta," was the reply.

"Family name?" he asked, glancing at the clipboard.

"I don't have one," she said, miserably, hanging her head.

"No family name? Why not?" he asked.

Mirta proceeded to tell him the story, of her becoming a fairy, and her family disowning her for it. She explained that she was here to relax for the rest of the summer, invited by Flora.

"Wow, that's really tough. I hope things work out for you," said Brannan. He then proceeded to finish the questions.

There weren't that many, though, and soon he said, "Okay, that's all, now you wait for your friend to get here."

Just then the door opened. "She's got company," said Meggy, and left, leaving the door open.

"Can I ask something?" said Mirta.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Brannan.

"Why do witches have to register to visit Linphea?" she asked.

"This world is home to many powerful and dangerous plants, which can be used in evil magic and potions," he replied, "And keeping track of witches who come here helps keep the plants safe. Let's go see your friend."

Mirta nodded, and followed him out of the room, Chatta on her shoulder.

In the lobby they found Flora, Rose, Ivy and Rowan. Chatta flew to Flora and hugged her. "I am so glad to see you!"

"You too. I missed you, and it's only been a hour or so," replied Flora. Then she gave Mirta a strong hug. "See, sweetie, I told you it would be okay. We've gotten you cleared."

Brannan came over, reading papers. "Well, these confirm your story, so there won't be any charges," he said. Then he handed Mirta a card. "But to be on the safe side, we're registering you anyway. If you're questioned again, just show the card."

"I can prove I'm a fairy, if you'll take this off," said Mirta holding out her wrist.

Brannan did so, and stepped back when Mirta motioned him too.

She held out her arms, and transformed into fairy form. Her two-piece outfit was magenta, while her wings were pale, translucent white with pink spots.

"Humph," said Alhain, who came over to see, "Some kinda witch trick." Chatta glared at him. She was feeling much more courageous in Flora's company.

Mirta changed back to human form. "If I had done that in the first place, you wouldn't have arrested me," she said.

Brannan pulled out his scanner, and took a reading. "No, I still would have had to bring you in. You still have more dark magic than light."

Mirta shook her head, but made no reply.

"Just watch your step," said Alhain, "I'll be watching too."

"If there's nothing else, we'll be going," said Rowan. He took his wife by the hand, and led his family and guest out of the station.

Outside a huge leaf was waiting for them. Everyone but Mirta got on and settled down quickly, but Flora had to persuade Mirta it was okay. Finally she settled down, but clutched the leaf hard. The ride was smooth, and she finally relaxed a bit before it was over.

Once inside, Ivy turned to Mirta. "Dear, I'll bet you're hungry. Dinner will be ready soon."

Mirta shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm going to my room. I want to be alone for a while." And she headed down the corridor, Flora and her family looking sadly after her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The next morning, Mirta didn't come out for breakfast, telling Flora though the door she wasn't ready for company right now.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Flora, "I'm a little worried about you."

"I'm not gonna freak out again, if that's what you're thinking," was the reply, "I just want some alone time."

"Okay, then. We'll be around, if you want us," said Flora, and went on to the dining room.

wcwcwc

At noon, Mirta came out and ate a very light lunch. She didn't say much, and everyone avoided the subject. Chatta was all excited about Mirta seeming to feel better, and Flora had to grab her and calm her down before she said something really inappropriate.

After lunch, Flora and Mirta went outside. It was a beautiful day, not too hot, with a light breeze.

"I couldn't stay in my room any longer," said Mirta, looking around, "I feel I should go for a walk in the woods and clear my head. Are there any paths I can take?"

Flora smiled. "Your Nature Fairy side is getting stronger," she said. She pointed between two tall trees with fernlike leaves. "Go that way, and it will take you down to the lake. It's very beautiful there. We built a picnic area at the water years ago."

Mirta grabbed Flora in a hard hug. "Thank you for being my friend. Without you and the other girls, I don't know where I'd be now."

"That's what friends are for, sweetie," said Flora, returning the hug.

Mirta let her go, and went for her walk. As she passed between the two tall trees, it was as if she was suddenly in another realm. There were no signs of civilization. Even the path she was on might have been made by animals going to the lake.

She slowed her pace, and opened her senses to the Voice of Nature, like she had been taught at Alfea. All around her, the plants were going about the business of living. The animals she could sense could also sense her. A few chose to hide, while others moved away from her.

As she walked, she suddenly sensed unhappiness off the path. Following the feeling, she found a young tree next to a tall one. Squatting beside it, she concentrated on the tree, and finally understood it wasn't getting enough sunlight.

She stood and looked up at the tall tree. The problem was a dead branch that hung over the small tree, preventing most of the sun from reaching it.

Taking careful aim, she sent an orange bolt of magic that severed the branch neatly at the trunk. She quickly caught it in a levitation spell, and set it gently down in a clear area.

The feeling from the small tree changed to happiness. It didn't know what had happened, but was glad to get the full benefit of the sun.

Mirta's attention was drawn to the big tree. Removing the dead branch made it feel better too. She smiled, and touched both trees before returning to the path.

She stood there, looking along the path. She hugged herself. That had felt... good, helping those plants. Maybe, just maybe, she had taken the correct fork in the road for herself after all. Flora had told her a Nature Fairy's life could be very fulfilling. If that was a sample, she could get used to it.

wcwcwc

Another ten or fifteen minutes of walking brought her to the lake. Nearby was a wooden picnic table and benches, and beyond it a fire pit made from local rocks. She sat on the table and took a lotus position. Birds and other flying animals were calling from the trees, while waterfowl drifted on the water. The breeze made ripples on the lake, reflecting a distorted view of the far shore and the sun and clouds.

She closed her eyes and thought. Maybe the humans on Linphea didn't want her, but Nature here accepted her, as it accepted nearly everything else. Life went on, human affairs notwithstanding. She drifted away in meditation. It was so peaceful and wonderful, she didn't care if she lost herself in it forever.

wcwcwc

Suddenly she was aware of herself and her immediate surroundings again. Something... she opened her eyes to find Rose standing nearby, looking at her with relief.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Mirta asked. She stretched her legs, and winced a bit. They seem to have kinda frozen in place.

"You finally heard me calling you. I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," Rose answered, sitting on the bench.

Mirta climbed down from the table and sat beside her. "Really? I was that out of it? What's wrong?"

"I was getting worried. You've been here for hours," said Rose, looking up into Mirta's face.

With a start, Mirta looked toward the sun. Sure enough, it had changed positions and the shadows around them had changed as well. The ducks in the lake were gone.

"Wow, I didn't realize..." she said.

"Thank you for helping that little tree," said Rose with a smile.

"How did you know?" asked Mirta, a bit taken aback.

"Someday I'll be a Fairy of Nature too, and I'm already sensitive to it. That poor little tree has been unhappy for a long time, but I didn't know what to do about it. You also made that big tree happy," said Rose.

"Well, I-- it just seemed like the right thing to do," Mirta said, a bit embarrassed.

Rose cocked her head to look at Mirta. "I think you have strong instincts. You'll be a great Nature Fairy."

Mirta blushed but didn't know what to say.

"Can I ask you something?" said Rose, turning serious.

"Sure," said Mirta.

"Is it true? Did your family really kick you out?" asked Rose.

Mirta sighed. "Yeah, it's true. They didn't like me becoming a fairy. So now I have no family, no home, and not really much of a future." Rose opened her mouth, but Mirta stopped her from speaking by holding up a hand. "I might be a Nature Fairy, but that policeman made me realize something. Nobody's gonna hire a fairy tainted with as much dark magic as me."

Mirta hung her head and shook it. "Maybe I should tell Flora to turn me back into a pumpkin and plant me. At least then I would have a purpose."

Rose looked horrified. "DON'T YOU DARE!!"

"Why not? I kinda liked being a pumpkin," said Mirta.

"Because then I couldn't be your family," said Rose.

Mirta looked at her sharply. "HUH?"

Rose took Mirta's arm. "I'll be your family, your little sister."

Mirta took Rose into a hug. "I don't know what to say... do you really want me? A half-witch?"

"You bet! I like you a lot!" said Rose.

Mirta smiled. "I like you too. Okay, then, 'little sister'." She ruffled Rose's auburn hair.

"I know it isn't real, but now you have somebody," said Rose, trying to straighten her hair.

"It's real enough for me. Thank you," said Mirta.

Rose stood. "I'm going back to the house. See you soon?"

"Sure. I want to do a little more thinking, then I'll be back," was the answer.

"Okay, Bye!" Rose gave her not-sister a smile, and headed up the path.

Mirta sat and thought. She suddenly did feel a lot better. Rose had said just the right thing to make her see that all was not hopeless.

Suddenly she heard a scream from up the path. She quickly got up and ran that way. She hoped she would get there before something happened to Rose.

Suddenly she stopped. There on the path before her was another woman. She had pale pink hair, and was dressed in a khaki safari outfit, without the pith helmet. There was a dark green canvas bag over her shoulder. The newcomer turned at the noise Mirta made.

"Ah, another witch! Good!" she said.

"Who are you?" asked Mirta.

"My name's Inez. Yours?" was the answer.

"Uh, Mirta," she said.

"Well, Mirta, I'm collecting sokama berry bushes, and some local brat saw me. If you help me get rid of her before she can tell anyone, I'll split what I've got with you," said Inez.

Mirta thought. Sokama berries looked good, but weren't edible by humans. Injected with a certain poison potion, they could be instantly deadly.

"THERE SHE IS!" exclaimed Inez, and sent a greenish blast of magic at Rose. It struck the tree she was hiding behind, and took a chunk out of it. Mirta could feel the tree's sudden discomfort. Rose ran to hide behind another tree a bit farther away.

"If we have a deal, go that way and cut off her escape!" said Inez, putting down the bag of berry bushes.

"Sounds like a good deal to me," said Mirta, grinning.

Rose had heard the conversation, and gasped. What would happen now?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Back at the house, Flora was tending some flowers at the edge of the lawn, while her mom pruned a bush and her dad chopped some firewood.

Flora's attention was grabbed by a faint scream from the direction of the lake. She listened, but it wasn't repeated. Then she remembered Rose had gone that way after Mirta.

"MOM! DAD! Something's wrong! Follow me quick as you can!" she shouted at her parents, then transformed into her fairy form. She flew up, and headed down the path fast as she could.

wcwcwc

"Okay, then, you go that way, and I'll go this way," said Inez.

"Hold on," said Mirta, "I said it sounds like a good deal, but there's just one little problem."

Inez turned her attention from Rose to Mirta.

"What? You want more than half the bushes? Sorry, not going to happen," said Inez.

"It's not that," said Mirta, "It's just that I'm not a witch, I'm a fairy." And she transformed.

Inez's eyes went wide. "But... how? I felt your dark magic!"

Mirta shrugged. "Another time. Right now, we have some problems. First, you're here illegally. Second, you're stealing rare plants. And third..."

She flew up a few feet, Inez' wide eyes never leaving her. "YOU!" Mirta let loose a blast of orange magic that struck Inez in the belly. "ARE!" The next blast struck her legs, and she stumbled to her knees. "NOT!" The third blast hit her in the chest and face, throwing her backwards several feet. She tried to sit up. "GOING!" Another blast missed when Inez moved aside just in time, but it blew a hole in the ground. "TO!" The magic struck the ground in front of Inez, and threw grass, dirt and rocks on her. "HURT!" This blast hit the same spot, but traveled a few feet underground to erupt under the witch. It tossed her into the air, and Inez landed shakily on her feet. "MY!" The orange magic missed when Inez ducked. "SISTER!" Mirta threw magic with both hands that hit Inez squarely, and threw her back to slam into a tree. She slumped down to the ground, unconscious.

Mirta landed and returned to human form, breathing heavily. The witch never had a chance.

Rose ran to her, crying.

"Hey, you okay?" Mirta asked, squatting and hugging Rose to her.

"Yeah, I am now. Thank you for saving me," said Rose between sobs.

Mirta smiled. "What are big sisters for, anyway?"

Just then Flora arrived. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Rose smiled at Flora. "Yeah, you should have seen it! That witch tried to blast me, but Mirta stopped her! She was awesome!"

"That's Inez," said Mirta, gesturing at the fallen witch, "She was stealing sokama berry bushes when Rose saw her."

Rowan and Ivy arrived, and were quickly put in the picture. Rowan pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

wcwcwc

A little while later the police arrived and took a just-recovering Inez into custody.

"I think you should give her a physical examination," Mirta advised, "She hit that tree pretty hard, and might have a concussion."

The policeman nodded. "We'll take care of her."

As Inez was led away, she stopped and glared at Mirta. "You've made an enemy today," she said, "And if I was you, I'd keep an eye on my back, because someday I'll be there."

Mirta glared back. "Nobody hurts Rose without going through me first."

Inez was led away, and things were tidied up. The family and their guest headed back to the house.

wcwcwc

At dinner, Mirta's appetite was much improved, and Rose sat beside her. They talked and told jokes and laughed after they told the story to Ivy, Rowan, and Flora.

After dinner, Mirta took Rose's invitation to come to her room and play for a while.

After they were gone, Rowan turned to Ivy. "She saved our daughter's life today. How in the world are we ever going to repay her?"

"Mom? Dad? I think I know just the way," said Flora with a smile.

wcwcwc

The next morning after breakfast, Mirta was summoned to Rowan's study, where she found the rest of the family waiting for her.

"Mirta," said Rowan, "You saved Rose's life yesterday, and we are all in your debt."

"Aw, it's okay. I like Rose, and would never let anything happen to her," answered the girl.

"But that's not all," said Rowan, "I understand you and Flora have a kind of... bond between you?"

"Yes, sir," she explained, "It developed when I had been changed into a pumpkin, and Flora was trying to break the spell. The bond came about because we worked closely together to break it."

Flora came over and gave Mirta a squeeze around the shoulders.

You've only been here a couple of days, but you've made yourself useful around the house, and fit in with us like you have always been there. You've shown courage, a strong work ethic, kindness, and consideration. All traits that make you desirable as a daughter."

He smiled at Mirta, as did everyone else. The feeling of anticipation in the room grew until it was almost unbearable.

"Mirta, we want you to think of this as your home, and us as your family," he said.

Taken aback, Mirta blushed red enough to match her hair. "T-- thank you sir, but I really haven't done anything except take Flora's invitation."

"Humility as well," Rowan smiled. He put a sheet of paper in front of Mirta, and a pen beside it. "We still think of you as one of us, and if you will sign this, it will be official."

Across the paper, Mirta read the words "Certificate of Adoption". She quickly looked around. "ME? You want me? Are you sure? I'm still half-witch."

"Of course we want you," said Ivy, taking Mirta's hand, "You need a family, and a home, and we need you just as badly."

"Please sign, Mirta," said Rose, "I want you to be my big sister for real."

"And I want you to be my sister too," said Flora. "Think of all the fun we'll have!"

Tears started in Mirta's eyes, but before they made her unable to see, she grabbed the pen and signed.

"Welcome to your new family!" They said, and put her in a group hug.

Once the crying and laughing was over, Flora took Mirta by the hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

The two sisters went outside, and Mirta followed Flora to the garden. A new area had just been plowed up. Flora took Mirta's hand and put something in it.

Mirta looked. "Pumpkin seeds?" she asked.

"Plant them," said Flora, "Think of it as symbolic of 'putting down roots'."

Using a bit of magic, the seeds floated over and buried themselves in neat rows.

"There," said Flora, "Now you have a source of winx you can always draw on, and they will always bring you home."

The look of joy on the face of the red-headed, green-eyed girl was a sight to see.

"Come on," said Flora, "We'll get you moved from the guest room to the one by mine, and go shopping so you can get things to make it personal. We'll also get the clothes we didn't get before."

After moving Mirta's things, Flora sent an email to Tecna, asking for an emergency chat for as soon as possible. They wanted everyone to get the news.

wcwcwc

The evening hours were spent putting away the clothes they bought, and putting up the posters and things Mirta had wanted for her room, including a computer.

The chat lasted a couple of hours, as everyone congratulated Mirta, and pledging their support to her. Even Lucy was happy for her, and warned Flora that if she heard of anything bad happening to her best friend, there would be payback. But she put a smiley at the end of the statement.

wcwcwc

That night, Mirta went outside and away from the house. She looked up at the sky, ablaze with stars. In the nearby woods, night creatures were calling. She could also hear the whisper of Nature, telling her that she was part of the greater scheme, and accepted.

Her life had taken a very unexpected turn, and she was grateful for it. She now had what she needed, and would never be alone again.

The girl smiled, and tears fell from her eyes.

She was home.

The End


End file.
